Scarecrow: Burn Bright
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Shane Schofield has always kept something hidden from those around him, himself included. But he doesn't have to any more. Written for the Easter Exchange on the Presidian Group. [Schofield/Knight] See warnings inside.
1. Chapter One

**SCARECROW**

**BURN BRIGHT**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Main Pairing: **Shane Schofield/Aloysius Knight

**Title/Lyrics: **Burn Bright by My Chemical Romance

**Warnings: **Explicit language, angst, mild slash

**Disclaimer: **The world and characters of Scarecrow belong to Matthew Reilly. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"_So give me all you've got, I can take it_

_We walked alone in your city lights_

_Did you make it?_

_We lit the fire and it's burning bright"_

* * *

'Sneaking out, then?' Shane asked.

He watched as Knight's back tensed before the bounty hunter turned around. 'Ah...'

Shane snorted. 'You're a grown man, Knight, you don't owe me anything.'

'No, I know,' Knight nodded. 'Sorry, you just... you know, patch me up, feed me, and never ask for anything.'

Shane shrugged from where he was leaning against the hallway wall. 'It's not a problem.'

And it wasn't. Knight turned up all the time, unannounced, usually broken and bleeding, only for Shane to patch him up. And then, after a night, a few hours- sometimes even a few days- Knight vanished without so much as a "thank you". But for some reason- a reason Shane had never cared to look at too closely until recently- the marine did it and never complained. He _liked _having Knight over. What that said about Shane...

'I gotta go,' Knight said, interrupting the shorter man's thoughts.

Shane nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Um...' Knight reached behind himself for the doorknob and pushed the door open. 'Thanks, Schofield.'

He nodded again. 'See ya next time.'

Knight offered him a small smile before disappearing, the door shutting behind him with a click.

Shane sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was glad he was going out with the unit tonight; he always needed a drink after Knight's visits.

{oOo}

Shane knew. He'd always known. He'd been suspicious shortly after his twelfth birthday and Matthew Linch kissed him behind the shed, wished him a happy birthday, and skipped off grinning. He'd been confused in college when Gregory Horowitz started rubbing against him during the party Shane's room-mate had thrown. And he'd definitely known during training at Paris Island, when one of his fellow marines, Scott Jensen, had blown him in the toilets after weapons training.

But Shane had never really been good with admitting or even dealing with his feelings. He'd been raised mostly be his grandparents to be an honest, accepting young man. So he'd never, not once, had a problem with gays, lesbians, or whatever else was out there. That being said, Shane wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that he liked men; that he looked at men instead of women; that he had dreams involving people with slim hips, firm muscles, and glorious cock-

_Focus,_ the marine told himself as he sat at the bar. It was still early on a Friday night, and the rest of Shane's unit were partying hard in the background. They deserved it after getting back from a recon mission in Africa (Shane _really _didn't want to think about that).

Instead he focused on the drinks before him, stacked and lined on the wooden walls. It was a nice pub; not too loud, not too bright. Music was pouring from speakers hidden around the large room, and a few people were dotted in the booths or at tables, just enjoying themselves and eating or drinking.

The marines were definitely the liveliest bunch, especially when Bigfoot and Astro challenged Mother to a drinking contest. _That _wasn't going to end well.

'What's on your mind?'

Shane tore his eyes away from the bottle of whiskey he was staring at. The bartender, a blonde with bright blue eyes who appeared to be in his mid twenties, was now standing beside the taps looking at Shane.

The marine tilted his head and said, 'Accent... Australian?'

'Born and bred,' the bartender grinned. 'Moved out here about a year ago. I don't think I'll ever lose it.'

He was handsome, Shane noted, and let his eyes wander down the man's fit body. He was wearing a plain black shirt and pants, both slightly creased from working.

'Can I get you another one?' the bartender asked.

Shane looked down at his glass and realised it was almost empty. 'Yeah,' he nodded, 'thanks.'

The bartender quickly poured Shane another beer and slid it across the wooden bar. He took the notes from the marine and worked the cash register before coming back.

'Sure you don't wanna talk?' he asked.

'About?' Shane questioned.

'Whatever's on your mind,' the younger man said.

Shane frowned a bit. 'What makes you think something's on my mind?'

'I work in a bar,' the blonde said, 'I've got pretty used to seeing people come in to drink their sorrows away and glare at the walls.'

Shane huffed a laugh and finished his beer before reaching for the second. 'I've been told I don't talk about my emotions well.'

'Don't we all have that problem?'

'Maybe,' Shane said and sipped his beer again.

The bartender just shrugged and grabbed a cloth from beneath the bar. He stared wiping at the wood, cleaning away the spilled drinks, as Shane stared into his drink. He glanced at the bartender again, who's eyes were focused on his task. It wouldn't be so hard, would it? Just to say the words _I'm gay_. It wasn't like nobody else had ever come out. And there would be plenty more after him. It was just two words.

But it changed everything. It changed the way people looked at you. Especially if you'd gone thirty odd years playing straight.

But... the guy was a stranger. He didn't know Shane; didn't know his history. It wasn't like he could bring it up with any of the marines. And even if he did, most of them were drunk and probably wouldn't remember.

_I should tell _someone_, _Shane thought. _It might be easier with a stranger, someone who doesn't know me... maybe then I can tell my friends_. He glanced at that marines in question, who were all laughing, joking, and pushing each other around. Astro was passed out on the table and Mother and Bigfoot were still drinking strong, knocking back shot after shot and grinning at each other. Checkmate and Book II were laughing and shaking their heads, while Sanchez and Rebound were talking about something or other opposite them.

Would they hate him after he told them? Or would it be nothing, just something to think about when they talked about partners and sex and all that? Because Shane _had _to tell them; he'd spent too many years keeping it bottled up inside. And now that he'd come to terms with it himself, it was time to let the people in his life know.

The bartender had just rounded the taps and was cleaning the bar closest to Shane. 'Can I tell you something?' the marine asked before he could back out.

The blonde paused from where he was cleaning a spill and looked up at Shane. 'I guess...' he said slowly. 'You kill someone or something?'

Shane snorted. 'I'm a marine.'

The bartender offered him a cheeky grin, 'Any illegal killings, then? Don't have to call the cops, do I? Or help you hide a body?'

'No,' Shane shook his head. He caught sight of Checkmate and Bigfoot dancing on a table and corrected himself, 'Maybe.'

The bartender looked up and sighed. 'Oi, get off the damn table!' he snapped. The marines coughed and giggled and did as asked, apologising the entire time. Bigfoot was clearly hammered, but Checkmate had only had a few beers and could drink her fellow marines under the table. Shane could tell the bartender didn't mind that much; he just didn't want any injuries or broken furniture. 'You were saying?' he asked Shane, turning back to the taps.

'Another beer?' Shane asked instead, having finished it while lost in thought.

The bartender nodded and Shane slapped down another note. 'Tell me what you will, dude,' the bartender shrugged as he slid Shane's beer over. 'People tell me all kinds of shit and nobody else wants to listen to me. So who am I gonna tell?'

_Here goes nothing_, Shane thought with a deep breath.

'I'm gay,' he blurted.

He looked up to see the bartender staring at him, one blonde eyebrow cocked in surprise. Suddenly he snorted and Shane frowned.

'What?'

'That it?' the man hummed.

'Uh... yeah.'

The bartender nodded. 'DADT was just revoked a year ago; you know that, right?' he asked. When Shane's eyebrows went up, the young man said, 'My brother's in the army, Dad was in the navy, and I work at a bar near a marine base. I know what's happening in the armed forces.' He paused. 'Well, more so in the Australian armed forces, but I keep up here.'

Shane let out a small, breathy laugh. 'Right.'

'You been hiding it, then?'

Shane nodded. 'All my life,' he admitted, 'from everyone _and _myself.'

'Ah, closeted, then,' the man nodded. 'I had a mate in university that was gay,' he told Shane. 'Everyone could tell but him. He denied it for years until one day he realised it himself after ten drinks and a drag queen saved him from some douche bags who tried to beat him up.'

Shane snorted at the image that story conjured.

'I know, right?' the Australian grinned. 'Anyway, he said he'd always felt like he might be gay, but he just never really admitted it. Until something happened and he finally did.' He looked at Shane. 'Same thing for you, huh?'

'Yeah,' Shane nodded. 'A few experiments in my youth, a few thoughts, but... I don't even know.'

'It's hard accepting something about yourself, something that makes you just a bit different to everyone else,' the bartender nodded, 'but once you accept it, mate, nobody's gonna care. Hell, come Mardi Gras there are all kinds in here; heteros, gays, lesbians, transgender, drag queens, asexuals, pansexuals. I reckon everyone should drop the labels and just be themselves, but I guess it helps.'

'Some people don't like labels,' Shane said, 'but I've found in my case having a definite name for who I am has helped.'

'Whatever floats your boat, marine,' the bartender shrugged. He grabbed two glasses and said, 'You like whiskey?' Shane nodded and the man grabbed a bottle, pouring a bit in each glass. He slid one to Shane and said, 'A toast, then.'

Shane grabbed his glass and held it up. 'To me figuring out who the hell I am.'

'To another guy jumping out the closet,' the bartender said.

Shane laughed and they toasted before downing their drinks. Shane reached for his wallet but the bartender shook his head.

'On the house, mate,' he said.

'Thanks,' Shane said. 'Not just for the drink, but for listening.'

'No worries,' the bartender smiled.

'I'm Shane,' the marine offered suddenly, holding his hand out.

Chuckling, the other man said, 'Aaron,' and shook Shane's hand. 'Pleasure.' He grabbed his rag again and finished wiping down the bar while Shane shipped his drink. When he came back he poured himself a beer and smiled at Shane's raised eyebrows. 'What? Manager ain't here, I'm off in ten, why not have a drink?'

'Your life,' Shane shrugged.

Aaron leaned against the bar and looked at Shane with narrowed eyes.

'What?' Shane asked.

'You've told a stranger,' Aaron said, 'gonna tell your mates?'

He indicated the marines still partying behind Shane and the captain sighed. 'I suppose so, in time,' he said.

'It changes things,' Aaron nodded, running a finger through the condensation on his glass, 'but believe me, it's better to be out in the open. You can be yourself, it lifts a weight off your shoulders. If the people in your life can't except it then fuck them. You are who you are and all that jazz.'

He sipped his beer and Shane sighed. 'I _will _tell them,' he agreed, 'I'm just... working up the courage.'

'You're a marine,' Aaron pointed at him. 'Haven't you faced more dangers than coming out?'

'True,' Shane chuckled. He took a large gulp of beer and licked his lips before saying, 'This is different.'

'Ain't it always,' Aaron smiled. 'Want some tips?'

'You've got tips on coming out?'

Aaron nodded, a cheeky grin on his face. 'A guy at high school came out by bowing at the end of his drama class' play and shouting, "If any guys wanna give me flowers, now's the time".'

Shane chuckled. 'I'm afraid I can't act.'

'Well then...' Aaron hummed and sipped his drink. 'Maybe write a letter to them all? "Dear friends, it has come to my attention that I like cock. Hate mail should be thrown in the fire, congratulations given in person, and numbers can be slid under my door. Cheerio".'

Shane laughed properly at that and Aaron's grin widened. 'No, I don't think so,' the soldier finally got out.

'Nah, probably not,' Aaron agreed.

'How'd your friend come out?' Shane asked.

Aaron tilted his head as he thought. 'Well, the drag queen in question said she could tell. When she'd calmed him down he gave him a few shots, made him admit it, and then told him to just say it to his parents. No fuss, no tears, just state it like a fact. 'Cause it was.'

'You used she _and _he,' Shane pointed out.

'Well, when dressed as a woman she went by Amy,' Aaron explained, 'but when he was being his usual self he was Declan, so...'

'Right,' Shane nodded. 'That makes sense, I guess.'

'I suppose all you can do is tell them,' Aaron shrugged. 'Maybe one at a time so it isn't full on. And their opinions won't be swayed by everyone else.'

Shane sighed. He'd been planning on that. Just taking each marine aside and telling them. It was about getting it off his chest, being himself, and also making sure that the people who knew him the best knew _all _oh him. And he had to tell his grandparents... he wasn't looking forward to that. His grandmother, Mae, would probably accept it; she loved everyone no matter what. Michael Schofield, on the other hand...

Shane sighed again, a full-body one this time, and slumped against the bar as he guzzled down a good few mouthfuls of amber liquid.

'Easy there, Marine,' Aaron said.

'Sorry,' Shane shook his head. 'I was just thinking about telling my grandparents.'

'Ah, the older generation,' Aaron nodded, his face a mask of understanding. 'A bit harder than telling people closer to your age.'

'I'm thirty-five,' Shane said, 'you'd think I'd be able to come out to the people who raised me.'

Aaron raised an eyebrow at that but thankfully didn't say anything. Shane wasn't ready to talk about his childhood, especially with a stranger. Though Aaron now knew a part of him that even Mother didn't.

'You know, the people around you probably have an inkling already,' Aaron said.

Shane looked at him. 'Oh?'

Aaron nodded. 'My mate, the one from uni, his mum knew. Said she could tell from when he was a teenager. His dad was completely surprised. Some people probably already know, or at least suspect, while others will be completely surprised.'

'I'm in the military,' Shane reminded him.

'Yeah, well DADT's gone, like I said,' Aaron shrugged. 'No need to hide now, Marine.'

'That's the only reason I'm considering coming out,' Shane admitted. 'That and I finally admitted it to myself. I'm sick of hiding.'

'It gets to you,' Aaron nodded in agreement. 'But you'll be fine, mate. Hey- at least you have me!'

He grinned cockily at Shane, who snorted a laugh. A group of young people- probably only just of age- suddenly walked into the pub and Aaron moved down to the far end of the bar to serve them. He checked their IDs before making their assorted drinks, leaving Shane to his thoughts.

Mother suddenly slumped herself into the stool beside Shane and grinned drunkenly at him. 'What're you doin', handsome?'

'Drinking,' Shane said and gestured to his beer, 'and talking to the bartender.'

Mother twisted bodily on her stool to eye the man in question. 'Mm, lovely young thing,' she leered, her voice only slightly slurred.

Shane snorted. He could see what she meant; Aaron was tall, tanned, with a handsome face, tousled hair, and a fit body. If Aaron was his type he'd definitely consider asking the guy out.

'Have you finished drinking Bigfoot and Astro under the table?' Shane asked when Mother turned back to him.

'Bastards,' Mother groaned, 'men today can't hold their liquor.'

Shane smiled. 'You tell 'em, Mother.'

'Checkmate, she's pretty good,' Mother nodded seriously before snorting, 'men.'

_Tell me about it_, Shane thought.

It seemed Riley, Bigfoot, Astro and Sanchez were ready to leave. Rebound and Checkmate were still talking and drinking at their table, but the others were about to fall over from too much alcohol. Shane hadn't drunk that much, seeing as how he was Mother and Riley's ride. So he finished his beer and fished his keys from his pocket.

'Goin' somewhere, Marine?' Aaron asked as Shane stood.

'Home,' Shane said.

Aaron smirked and looked at the group. 'And here I thought marines could hold their liquor.'

'Don't get smart with me, pretty boy!' Mother said and waved a finger at him in warning.

'Pretty boy? I like that,' Aaron said. He winked flirtatiously at Mother, who grinned.

'Oh, honey, I'd _wreak _you.'

'That's too bad,' Aaron pouted dramatically. 'And here I was looking forward to marrying a marine.'

'Take Scarecrow,' Mother said and nudged Shane with her elbow.

Shane felt a blush threaten to spread across his cheeks and Aaron raised both eyebrows.

'Really?' he asked coyly. 'And what do you say to that, Marine?'

'I say its time to get home,' Shane answered gruffly.

'Party pooper,' Mother pouted but dragged herself off the stool. Bigfoot was supporting Astro, and the group waved to Checkmate and Rebound as they left.

Shane turned to go too but stopped at the last minute.

'Hey, Aaron,' Shane said and the bartender looked up at him. 'That story... about the drag queen and your friend?'

'Yeah?' Aaron asked.

Shane paused before asking, 'Was that you?'

Aaron blinked before a grin spread across his face. 'You soldiers are smarter than you look.' Shane laughed. ''Night, Shane.'

'Goodnight, Aaron,' the Scarecrow replied before disappearing out the door, leaving Aaron chuckling behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"_And though I missed the chance for this,_

_I confess that I can't wait until it's gone_

_No I mean this every single day"_

* * *

Shane had camped out on Mother and Ralph's sofa for the night so he had a front row seat to Mother hungover the next morning. He hid a grin behind his coffee cup as his fellow marine stumbled into the kitchen, looking a mess.

'Morning, Mother,' he greeted cheerily.

Ralph laughed from where he was cooking bacon and eggs. Mother growled under her breath as she poured herself coffee before dropping into the seat opposite Shane at the kitchen table.

'Don't get cute with me,' she rumbled when Shane continued to grin at her.

They fell into silence as Ralph continued to cook. Shane kept grinning at Mother whenever the woman groaned or complained about how bright it was.

Eventually Ralph served breakfast and said, 'Stop teasing my wife, Schofield.'

'She's making it too easy,' Shane replied and pulled his plate towards himself. 'Thanks, Ralph.'

'No worries,' the man answered. 'I'm gonna go grab the paper.'

As soon as Ralph left, the door swinging shut behind him, Mother hummed, 'So, the bartender...'

Shane cocked an eyebrow. 'The bartender...?' he echoed.

'Last night; blonde, slim, gorgeous,' she prompted.

Shane frowned and said, 'Aaron? What about him?'

A grin spread across Mother's face.

'What?' Shane demanded, his patience wearing thin.

'You didn't disagree that he was gorgeous,' Mother pointed out.

Shane paused, eyes narrowing slightly. 'So...?' he asked.

Mother groaned and leaned forward. 'Come _on_, Scarecrow. Level with me.'

'With what?'

Mother huffed while Shane just stared at her. He was starting to get a bad feeling. His stomach was roiling, his fingers tightening on his coffee mug. _She can't know_, he thought as they continued to stare at each other.

'Shane...' she said softly and Shane jerked in his seat. Mother _never _called him Shane.

'W-What?'

'You don't have to... hide,' Mother said.

'Hide what?' he demanded.

'Look, Scarecrow,' she said, back to her usual gruff manner, apparently realising that being soft and gentle wouldn't work, 'it's 2013; no need to hide, yeah? And being a marine won't stop you any more.'

'Mother...'

'Scarecrow...'

'What do you want from me?' he demanded, anger suddenly swelling in his entire body. He was freaking out, he could admit it... if only to himself. He wasn't ready to come out yet; he'd only admitted it to another person last night.

'It's me here, Scarecrow,' the other marine said. 'I ain't gonna judge or hate you, alright? Just tell the truth.'

'Fine, I'm gay!' he blurted.

Time seemed to stand still as both processed what Shane had just said; Mother stunned, Shane gaping. Okay, he hadn't meant to say _that_. He'd meant to deflect and lie and run, not tell the truth!

'Um...' he coughed, 'I mean...'

'Gay?' Mother asked, looking completely shocked.

Shane frowned. 'Isn't... isn't that what you were hinting at?'

'I... n-no,' she stuttered. 'I thought bisexual, or whatever else is out there, not...'

'Completely gay?' Shane offered. When Mother nodded he said, 'Well, I am. 100% gay.'

Mother's shock was falling away to be replaced by confusion. Shane sighed, realising he wasn't going to get out of this. No, he'd told Mother the truth, and now he needed to explain himself.

'I... was in the closet, I suppose you could say,' he told her. 'All my life I told myself that I was straight, that I was _normal_. I didn't realise I was lying to myself and denying who I was.'

'What about Fox?' Mother asked quietly.

Shane sighed again. 'I loved her, I really did,' he admitted before adding, 'but... it was just... the way I love you.'

Mother nodded slowly.

'I never wanted to hurt her,' Shane murmured.

'You were going to ask her to marry you,' Mother said. Shane jolted at that and looked at her, eyes wide. 'She told me, before... _before_,' Mother stated. 'You were going to ask her.'

Shane nodded. 'I was.'

'Why do that when you're gay?' she asked.

Sighing, Shane leaned back and played with the bacon on his plate. 'A part of me always felt... different,' he explained, 'like I was hiding something. When I was younger, I... _looked_ at other boys. But where I grew up, it didn't happen. And I always wanted to be a marine, so of course I couldn't be gay.'

He paused to take a sip of coffee, his mouth and throat suddenly dry.

'By the time I met Libby I really thought I was straight,' he admitted. 'And I wanted what everyone always wants; a loving wife, kids, a nice house. Just... a home, a proper home.'

'Scarecrow...' Mother sighed.

'I know, a proper home can include two guys,' Shane interrupted. 'But I'd told myself for so long that it wasn't, I couldn't just... _come out_. And then...' he frowned, 'and then Libby died and suddenly my life had no meaning.'

Mother pursed her lips as memories of the Scarecrow, knees in the mud, a gun pressed to his own head, flooded her mind.

'It turns out hating yourself and wanting to escape from the world does wonders for coming to terms with your own sexuality,' Shane laughed a little. 'I just... pushed all that crap aside and realised that I really was gay. And... I just dealt with it.'

He ended with a shrug and drank more coffee, needing something to do. He watched Mother carefully as she thought over what he'd said. He hated himself for what he'd done to Libby. He really had loved her, but what kind of life would they have had if she'd lived? Her, loving him with her entire heart, and him, unable to do so because she was the wrong gender. It would have fallen apart. Sooner or later one of them would have realised who he really was, what he had been hiding his entire life.

Mother finally nodded and downed her coffee, heat be damned, and stood to pour another.

'Mother?' he asked hesitantly when she stayed at the counter, her back to him.

'I hate that you were with Libby when you were lying to her,' Mother stated, 'but you were lying to yourself too. And... you did love her, I can see that,' the woman nodded. She turned, mug in hand, and approached Shane. 'I love you, Scarecrow. You're a damn fine man and any guy would be lucky to have you.'

Shane smiled in relief. 'Thanks, Mother.'

She nodded, kissed his temple, and sat back down. 'No more hiding?' she asked.

'No more hiding,' he agreed. 'I'll tell the unit, soon.'

Mother nodded, looking satisfied. She tugged her plate towards her and started eating again. A few minutes later she called, 'Ralph, come in and stop eavesdropping!'

Ralph entered the kitchen holding the morning paper, looking like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Mother glared at him but he turned to Shane and said, 'You're still Schofield and you're always welcome here, got that?'

Shane just nodded and Ralph sat down to eat his own breakfast.

'So...' Mother suddenly cleared her throat, licking oil from her lips, 'the bartender?'

Shane rolled his eyes.

'What? He was cute,' Mother said. 'He was cute, Ralph,' she added, turning to her husband.

'I'm sure he was,' Ralph chuckled.

'Well?' Mother demanded, eyes back on Shane.

'Not my type,' Shane shrugged.

'Damn,' the other marine groaned. 'Your babies would have been adorable.'

Shane choked on his coffee and Ralph roared with laughter. Mother grinned evilly as Shane tried to catch his breath.

'F-Fuck you,' he choked out.

'I love you too, handsome,' Mother said and toasted him with her coffee.

Shane had to laugh. Mother accepted him; she was fine with it. Coming out was going easier than he'd first thought.

{oOo}

'I don't want to,' Shane groaned.

'You have to,' Aaron said.

'No I don't.'

'Yeah you do.'

'No.'

'Suck it up, Marine.'

Shane scowled. It had been about two weeks since he'd told Mother the truth and the woman was insisting that he tell the others. He was their captain, their leader, and they deserved to know. Plus she figured it'd make Shane feel better... plus she wanted to see him make out with hot men. Shane would never, _ever_, understand women.

Aaron was grinning at him from the other side of the booth. Shane had been coming to the bar whenever he could, whether for lunch, dinner, or a drink. It was his only escape from Mother, who called every afternoon _and _night trying to convince him to tell the unit. Aaron was always working- he had no social life, he'd told Shane- so the two often spoke or ate together.

Aaron agreed with Mother completely; he wanted Shane to come out, to be honest with the people important to him. It didn't help that he was gay and kept imparting his own "words of wisdom" to the older man.

'Come on, Marine,' Aaron groaned. 'I'm telling you, it'll help.'

'My unit doesn't need to know my sexuality,' Shane argued for what felt like the hundredth time that week. 'It won't change anything.'

'It could,' the Australian replied.

Shane sighed. It was true. He didn't think any of his marines were homophobic, but he wouldn't know for sure until he told them. If any of them had a problem... Shane didn't know what he'd do.

'Isn't it best to know?' Aaron asked after sipping his vodka. It was only about eight but Aaron had been working since ten and needed a good drink to unwind. 'I mean, if any of them are gay-bashers, you can boot them off your team. It's better they find out now before some mission where they could leave you to die.'

'I doubt they'd do that,' Shane said.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. 'Never underestimate the hate some people can be capable of,' he said.

Shane sighed again and knocked back the rest of his whiskey. 'Shut up and get me another drink.'

Snorting, the bartender stood and said, 'I'm off duty.'

'But you'll still get me one,' Shane grinned broadly.

Aaron shook his head and grabbed the soldier's empty glass. 'Your eyes will be the death of me.'

Shane laughed, watching as Aaron went to the bar to order a new drink. There was nothing between them other than friendship, but Aaron had admitted to Shane having gorgeous eyes. He didn't even care about the scars that Shane always hid.

And Shane could admit, if only to himself- and to Aaron after a few too many drinks- that the Aussie _did _have a nice ass.

Aaron came back, carrying a tray of beers, whiskey, and a few drinks Shane didn't know by sight. The marine raised both eyebrows and Aaron looked up.

'Um...'

'Aaron...'

'See, the thing is, Mother called just after you got here,' Aaron admitted.

Shane frowned. 'Since when do you and Mother talk?'

'Since she asked for my help a few days ago,' Aaron smiled. 'Now don't get upset, but I agree with her.'

'What did you do?'

'Uh...'

'Aaron!' Shane barked.

'I agreed to keep you here until your unit turns up!' Aaron blurted. 'They'll be here soon 'cause Mother told them you have something important to say.'

Shane's mouth dropped open and Aaron scratched the back of his neck. 'Oh God,' the marine groaned and reached for his drink. He threw back the lot, the amber liquid burning down his throat, and slammed the glass onto the wooden table. Aaron immediately slid a beer over to him and Shane took a couple of large gulps to calm his suddenly thrashing heart. 'Oh God, fuck, shit, damn it-'

'Easy there, Marine,' Aaron soothed, hands coming up. 'It's just two words, alright? _I'm gay_; see, not that hard.'

'Fuck you!' Shane hissed.

'No thanks,' Aaron replied flippantly. Shane growled at him. 'Easy there,' the blonde continued. 'It'll be fine. You're thirty-five, a _marine_, and you've faced things worse than this. Coming out should be easy.'

'Well it isn't!'

Just then the door opened, Mother ushering Book II, Checkmate, Astro, Sanchez, Bigfoot, and Rebound in. She followed after and grinned when she saw Schofield and Aaron.

'Damn it,' Shane groaned. 'I hate you,' he told the younger man.

'Aww, I love you too,' Aaron grinned and blew him a kiss.

Shane grit his teeth as Aaron slid from the booth to greet the marines. Mother slapped him on the shoulder while the others nodded, recognising him as the bartender from their various nights out. After everyone had been seated- Shane stuck between Aaron and Mother with no room for escape- Book went to get a few more drinks while everyone else grabbed what Aaron had bought them.

'So, why are we here?' Checkmate asked, looking from Aaron, to Shane, to Mother in slight confusion. 'Mother just said you had something to tell us, Captain.'

Wetting his lips, Schofield said, 'I do, uh... just wait until Book's back.'

Checkmate shrugged and picked up the vodka Aaron had bought.

'Why's he here?' Sanchez asked, tilting his head at Aaron.

''Cause I'm loveable,' Aaron answered.

Sanchez just stared at him.

'Moral support,' Aaron finally said.

'For what?' Rebound asked, looking curious.

'Since when do you know Schofield?' was Checkmate's question.

'Ah, we're best buddies,' Aaron grinned. He wrapped an arm around Schofield, who scowled at him. 'We get on well, we have _lots _in common,' he added.

'Like what?' Checkmate asked.

'Well, our taste in-'

'Shut up,' Shane interrupted the blonde. Aaron pouted but removed his arm, instead going for his drink.

'Yeah, I can feel the love,' Bigfoot laughed.

The others joined in and Shane shifted nervously in his seat. Mother leaned over to whisper in his ear, 'Relax.'

'Easy for you,' he muttered.

'They won't care.'

'So why am I doing it?'

'Man up, Marine,' came Aaron's voice and Shane groaned.

'I hate you both.'

'You do not,' Aaron grinned.

'You love us,' Mother added with a wink.

'Do not,' Shane muttered. He was sulking, he knew that. _You can do this_, Shane told himself. _You're a marine, you survived Wilkes, Area 7, Hell Island... you're better than this! Suck it up, Marine!_

Shane reached for his beer, downing a quarter in one go. His unit all stared at him and he smiled weakly.

'So what's going on?' Book II asked when he returned. He dragged a chair over from one of the empty tables and sat so Aaron, Shane and Mother were on one side of him, Checkmate, Rebound, and Sanchez on the other, and Astro and Bigfoot opposite on their own chairs. 'Mother dragged us outta the mess hall spouting something about you being a man.'

'Like we didn't know that,' Astro said.

'I dunno, I haven't seen under his kit,' Checkmate said and smirked at her captain. 'Get it off then, Scarecrow.'

Mother, Book and Aaron all laughed, while the others shook their heads. Shane felt a blush threaten to heat up his cheeks- and Shane Schofield did _not _blush, damn it!- but managed to force it down after taking another sip of beer.

'Um...' he cleared his throat, 'well...'

'Go on,' Mother prompted when he failed to speak after his first attempt.

'It'll be easy,' Aaron added. Shane just stared around the table, eyes on anything but those of his unit. When he continued to remain quiet, Aaron sighed. 'I'll go first then, shall I?' Shane's eyes snapped to him, fear obvious even behind the sunglasses. Aaron turned to look around at the unit. 'I'm gay,' he announced.

Silence met his words, everyone staring at him in confusion.

'Er...' Checkmate finally said, 'yeah, me too.'

'Why are you telling us?' Astro asked.

Aaron looked pointedly at Shane and all eyes followed. Not one of the unit looked disgusted by what Aaron had said, more... indifferent. But would it be the same if those words were coming from someone they knew, someone they trusted?

Checkmate was the first to catch on and her mouth dropped open. 'No way,' she said before Shane could say anything. 'Are you serious?'

Sighing, Shane slumped in his seat. 'I... yeah,' he nodded.

'No way,' the young woman repeated.

'No way what?' Astro asked.

'I'm confused,' Bigfoot admitted, and Astro and Sanchez nodded in agreement.

Buck Riley was staring at Shane, a frown marring his face. Finally he seemed to put it together and said, 'No way.'

'Okay, enough of that,' Aaron demanded. 'Shane, tell them.'

'I'm gay,' Shane forced out, staring hard at the table. Blurting it out had worked in the past, so why not now? Plus Checkmate and Book II already knew, so...

Shane heard nothing but silence; that and the general noises that could be found at any bar. Music was drifting from the speakers, indistinct chatter could be heard from the other patrons, and the sounds of Mother and Aaron breathing either side of him were loud in his ears.

Risking a glance up, Shane saw that Checkmate was nodding, Book was frowning, and the others looked... surprised, confused.

'What?' Bigfoot finally asked.

'What do you mean?' Sanchez demanded.

'He means what he said!' Aaron snapped. 'He's a fairy, a queen, queer, homosexual. What other way is there to say it? He likes dudes.'

'Aaron,' Shane muttered.

'What?' the bartender demanded, turning to look at him. 'It's easy to understand. Jesus, I thought you soldiers were smarter.'

'We get what he meant!' Sanchez snarled.

Aaron glared at him. 'Then why'd you ask?'

''Cause... it doesn't make sense,' Sanchez said. 'I heard...'

'Heard what?' Shane asked, looking at the younger man.

Never one to back down, Sanchez held his head high and said, 'Gant.'

Shane felt pangs of remorse, guilt, and sadness tug at his heart at the name. He would never forget Fox, or what he'd done. He'd lied to her for their entire relationship.

'There's no need to bring Fox up,' Mother said.

'No, he was gonna marry her,' Book II joined in. 'I remember you talking about it.'

'I was,' Shane murmured, 'but...'

'You lied to her?' Sanchez asked.

'Her and myself,' Shane nodded. 'I didn't mean to, I just...' he sighed, 'look, I made a mistake, okay? I didn't realise who I was; I spent most of my life denying it. It's only recently that I've accepted this about myself. I'll never forgive myself for lying to her like that, and I _did _love her, but... it wasn't the same kind of love you have for Jordan, Book.' Book stared at him. 'Or you have for May, Checkmate,' Shane added to the newest member of his unit.

Checkmate nodded. 'I get that, captain,' she said. 'I've had friends who didn't realise until they were twenty, twenty-five, whatever. I know what it's like to not want to admit that you might be a bit different.' She smiled warmly. 'I for one don't give a crap who you're attracted to. Have at it for all I care. You're still my captain.'

Shane smiled weakly. 'Thanks, Diana.'

Checkmate grinned at the use of her first name and looked around at her fellow marines. 'Well?'

'I don't care,' Astro shrugged.

'Me either,' Bigfoot quickly added and smiled at Shane. 'Still our captain, Scarecrow.'

Shane nodded, smiling at them in relief. He turned back to Sanchez and Book. 'Uh...'

'I... can't say I've ever really met anyone gay,' Sanchez admitted slowly. Aaron snickered. 'What?' the marine snapped at him.

'Dude, you've probably met dozens of gay boys and girls,' the bartender said. 'Most of us don't carry around signs that say, "Hey, I'm queer".'

Sanchez glared at him and Shane said, 'Aaron, leave it.'

Aaron just shrugged and sipped his drink.

'But,' Sanchez finally continued, 'you bein'... _that_... won't affect your job, right?'

'Of course not,' Shane said.

'Just like you being straight doesn't affect it,' Mother chimed in, staring Sanchez down. The younger man finally nodded, mumbled, "s'alright, then", and went back to his beer. Mother then turned her attention to Book II. 'Well, Riley?'

'It's... surprising,' he said slowly, 'and I swear to God I _never _saw that coming.' He wet his lips and looked up at Shane. 'You're still my friend,' he said, 'and I hate that you lied to Fox- to _us_- because that's just... shit.'

'I know,' Shane murmured. 'As I said, I'll never forgive myself for doing that to her.'

Book nodded. 'I'm just glad it didn't go too far,' he murmured. Shane felt guilt tug at his heart and stared into his beer. 'But,' Book said, 'it's who you are, right? So... nothing can change that and I've never had a problem with anyone's sexuality.' He nodded decisively to himself. 'Right, then,' he said. 'So... next round's on you, Captain.'

Shane asked, 'So... you're okay with it?'

'Yeah,' Book said. 'Nothing's changed, you're still the Scarecrow.'

Shane breathed a sigh of relief and sagged between Mother and Aaron. 'Wow,' he said, 'I... thank you, all of you.'

Checkmate winked at him. 'Just glad to have another same-sex lover in the group.'

Aaron snorted while most of the others shook their heads.

'Thanks, Checkmate,' Shane chuckled.

'I'll send you a fruit basket!' she exclaimed and downed the rest of her drink. 'Someone get me another one!' she ordered.

'Yes, princess,' Astro drawled. 'Anything else we can get you while we're at it?'

'A foot rub would be good,' Checkmate said seriously, 'maybe some chips, a burger... a new car.'

'You'll get that when a gorgeous woman falls into my lap,' Astro told her.

'I'll sit on you, how about that?' Checkmate asked.

'No thanks.'

'You sayin' I'm ugly?' Checkmate demanded.

'If the shoe fits,' Astro shrugged, a smirk on his face.

Shane watched as his team descended into their usual talks and bickering. The weight that had been threatening to drag him down since Aaron had admitted that the unit as on their way was slowly disappearing. They'd all taken it well... really well. Besides the talk about Fox, everyone had accepted it and moved on.

Shane felt a smile stretch across his face and breathed out deeply. It was fine, it was all... _fine_. They knew and nothing bad had happened.

'Didn't I tell you?' Aaron whispered to him. 'You blew it way out of proportion.'

'Yeah,' Shane murmured.

'Another drink, Marine?'

'Yeah,' Shane repeated. 'Thanks, Aaron.'

The Aussie knew he was being thanked for more than the drink and smiled warmly at Schofield. 'Any time, Captain,' he said and clapped him on the shoulder before disappearing.

'Hey, Schofield,' Checkmate's voice made him turn.

'What?' he asked.

'Who's better looking,' Mother demanded, 'Johnny Depp or George Clooney?'

Shane chuckled and leaned back. 'Aren't you gay?' he reminded Checkmate.

'Yeah,' the young woman nodded, 'but I can appreciate handsome men. Doesn't mean I wanna sleep with them.'

_That's true_, Shane thought. He could admit when women were beautiful, it didn't mean he was attracted to them.

'Hmm... Johnny Depp,' he finally said. Checkmate cursed and Mother pumped her fist in the air. 'I prefer the tall, dark, silent type myself,' he admitted.

'Really?' Checkmate grinned. 'So... Chris Evans or Robert Downey Jr?'

'Robert Downey,' Shane said easily. 'But between all _The Avengers _cast, I'll have to say Tom Hiddleston.'

'I love him, he's such a good actor,' Checkmate said.

Shane just smiled and sipped his beer, eyes scanning the pub. They rested on Aaron, who was chatting up a young guy beside him. His drink gone after another sip, Shane stood. Knowing Aaron, he'd forget all about getting Shane another one and go home with the young guy.

Aaron completely ignored Shane when he stood beside him and Shane chuckled.

'You have a nice laugh.'

Shane turned and came face-to-face with a guy, taller than him and a bit younger, with messy black hair and dark brown eyes. Shane cleared his throat and said, 'Uh, thank you.'

'Can I get you a drink?' the man asked and smiled charmingly.

Shane smiled in return when he realised he could flirt- _actually flirt_- with men. His unit knew and they didn't care.

'Yeah,' he replied, 'sure.'

The man's smile widened and he turned to order his own drink, giving Shane the opportunity to check him out. As his eyes rested on the man's ass, Aaron suddenly appeared beside him.

'Ooh, good taste, Marine,' he grinned and winked.

'Shut up,' Shane huffed, but was still smiling.

Aaron winked again and disappeared to his own table with the young guy he'd been chatting up.

'I'm Martin,' Shane's mystery man said when the soldier turned back around.

'Shane,' he replied easily.

'So what do you do?' Martin asked as he led Shane to their own table.

'I'm a marine,' Shane said.

Martin's smile widened. 'Explains why you're so fit.'

Shane grinned and said, 'They work us hard.'

'Are you flirting with me, Shane?' Martin asked straight out, a gleam in his eyes.

Shane knew he wouldn't be going home with this guy, but a little flirting never hurt. 'Maybe,' he said and ran his finger around the edge of his glass.

Martin chuckled. 'Good,' he said.

Shane smiled. It was _really _good.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

'Morning, sunshine!' Mother called from his kitchen. _Shane's_ _kitchen_.

Frowning as he walked in wearing nothing but boxers and a white t-shirt, Shane asked, 'How'd you get in?'

'Talent,' Mother answered from where she was making... pancakes?

'Why are you here?' Shane asked as he poured himself some coffee from the already made pot.

'Moral support,' Mother said.

'Moral-'

'And to demand details about your delicious gent from last night,' Aaron announced as he walked around the corner.

'Oh great, you're here too,' Shane drawled. He sipped his coffee and rubbed his eyes.

'Come on, details,' Aaron demanded as he dropped to sit opposite the older man. 'He was hot- _so _not my type, but he was your type, right? When I left he was touching your thigh, so...'

'How'd you know that?' Shane demanded.

'I'm awesome,' Aaron grinned, 'so come on, what happened?'

'Nothing,' Shane said.

Aaron pouted.

'Seriously, nothing,' Shane said. 'We had a few drinks, flirted a bit, and kissed goodnight.'

'Aww,' Aaron moaned, his pout deepening. 'Didn't get lucky?'

'I don't put out on the first date, let alone _before _the first date,' Shane said.

'Will there be a date?' Mother asked. She'd finished making breakfast and set a large plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. Shane leaned forward as the smell wafted towards him, making his semi-hungover brain melt.

'No,' he said and stared at Aaron until the Aussie stood to get plates. 'He's not my type.'

Aaron snorted. 'He totally was; tall, dark hair, what more do you want?' he demanded.

Shane shrugged and took the plate Aaron offered him. 'He talked too much,' he admitted, 'and seemed to think all soldiers were idiots. Plus he wouldn't shut up about his job.'

'Ah, major turn off,' Aaron said, nose wrinkled.

'You have anyone particular in mind, then?' Mother asked.

'Not really,' Shane lied easily. It wasn't that he had anyone particular in mind, per say. There was just someone that he had a bit of a crush on; someone who turned up at his apartment whenever he wanted, regardless of time or day, only to disappear after two days. 'I'm just looking for something more permanent than a one-night stand.'

Mother and Aaron nodded and set about filling their plates with pancakes. Conversation was sparse then, the three more interested in stuffing their mouths. Mother was a good cook and Shane and Aaron both praised her as they drooled over their pancakes.

When their plates were polished clean and stuck in the sink, Shane sat with a fresh cup of coffee.

'So,' Aaron said, 'when are you going to tell your grandparents?'

Shane groaned and considered throwing his cup at the younger man. 'I _just _came out to all my friends, can I have a damn minute to myself?'

'Alright, easy,' Aaron grinned. 'I was just asking.'

'I'll come out when I'm good and ready,' the marine muttered.

'Cheer up, handsome,' Mother smiled at him, 'we're having a party.'

Shane eyed her warily. 'Party?'

'Here, tonight,' Mother continued. 'Everyone's coming with their spouses.'

'What? Why?' he demanded.

'It's a coming out party,' Aaron grinned.

'Your idea, I take it?' Shane sighed. Aaron nodded and Shane closed his eyes before rubbing them. He'd found it easier in the past to just agree with Aaron. The tantrum that followed wouldn't be worth it. Aaron might be twenty-five, but he could act like a three-year-old when he wanted. 'Fine,' was what he settled on.

'Yay!' Aaron cheered and Mother grinned.

'You'll love it, sunshine,' she told him.

Shane just grunted and took a large mouthful of coffee.

{oOo}

'Come on, I _dare _you to kiss him,' Checkmate said and slammed her bottle against the table for good measure.

Shane rolled his eyes. Rather than start the party at his apartment, they'd all met at Aaron's bar, where the younger man had just got off work.

Shane should have known to run in the other direction when Mother and Aaron suggested the party in the first place. He'd somehow been pulled into playing truth or dare, and now- for some reason- Checkmate wanted to see him kiss Aaron.

'Can't hurt,' Aaron suddenly said.

Turning in surprise, Shane had just enough time to say, 'What?' before Aaron's lips were against his.

The younger man's mouth was warm, lips slightly chapped, and... nice, Shane supposed. There was no heart-stopping or butterflies in the stomach or heat clawing along his body. It was just... really nice.

It was a short, chaste kiss and when Aaron pulled back he was smiling. 'Sorry, mate, no spark.'

'Damn,' Shane drawled, 'and here I was hoping to lure you into my bed tonight.'

'Suck it up, Marine,' Aaron grinned and tipped the rest of his drink into his mouth. 'Now, who's doing shots with me?'

The entire unit, plus partners, cheered and Aaron disappeared to get them. Shane decided to follow, ignoring the giggles coming from Checkmate, May and Jordan. He approached the bar through the throng of people and leaned against it when he got close. Aaron was behind the bar, lining up shot glasses, salt, and lemon on the tray.

'You okay?' Aaron asked without looking up.

'Fine,' Shane said. 'A kiss between friends, right?'

Aaron chuckled. 'Exactly.' He finally looked up. 'You're cute and all, but not my type.'

'My feelings exactly,' Shane smiled. He was relieved. Aaron was a good friend, and he'd helped Shane a lot, but that was all.

'Cheer up, Marine, and let's get hammered,' Aaron said and grabbed a bottle of clear liquid.

'Sounds good to me,' Shane smiled.

After filling each shot glass Aaron pushed through the crowd and he and Shane re-took their seats. The group took a shot glass each as well as a wedge of lemon. Hands were licked, salt poured, and soon they were all sitting back.

'To good times and good friends,' Aaron announced.

'And to people being who they are,' Shane added.

The group all nodded at him in agreement and a, 'Cheers!' went up before they downed their shots.

Shane winced as he sucked on his wedge of lemon, the alcohol sliding down his throat, the salt and tang of the lemon strong on his tongue and lips. Aaron whooped and tossed his dry lemon aside. 'I need to find a guy to make out with,' he announced and stood. 'Come get me when we're goin' to Shane's.'

He disappeared into the crowd and Checkmate said, 'Feeling the same, Captain?'

'Shut up,' Shane grunted and grabbed his beer, downing a few good mouthfuls.

Checkmate just winked at him and went back to drinking and chatting to Jordan. Shane smiled.

{oOo}

They eventually moved back to Shane's- Astro and Bigfoot already well on their way to being hammered. They'd all bought various drinks and Shane's fridge was full of snacks, so Aaron and Mother both helped him put the alcohol away and get the food out.

'I hate you both,' Shane muttered as he grabbed a bag of chips from one of the cupboards.

'Do not,' Mother grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

'You love us!' Aaron called and disappeared back into the living room.

Shane sighed and rolled his head from side-to-side. 'I hate everyone,' he said to himself before going to join them.

Shane wasn't a partying type. His idea of a good time was a beer amongst friends at the pub or a night alone in his apartment. Currently there were too many people- his entire unit plus significant others- and Aaron and Mother kept making him talk because he was the host. He hadn't organised the event so he didn't see why he had to participate in anything.

Still, it was good to see his unit relaxing and having fun. Shane himself was just beginning to sink into a nice haze, courtesy of his favourite beer, when the doorbell rang.

Shane sighed but stood, draining his beer and placing the bottle on the table near the door as he looked through the eye hole.

'Fuck,' he cursed when he saw the person standing on the other side.

'_I heard that_.'

'Fuck, shit, damn it,' he swore again and pulled back.

'_That's not nice, Captain_.'

Groaning- and still swearing in his head- Shane unlocked the door and let it swing open.

Aloysius Knight was wearing all black- as usual- and grinned widely at Shane.

'What do you want?' the marine demanded.

'That's not nice, Schofield,' Knight said. 'What did I ever do to hurt you?'

Shane rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let Knight in. Cocking his head as he stepped into the apartment, Knight turned to Schofield when he heard laughter.

'My unit,' Shane answered. 'It's a... party, of sorts.'

'I see,' Knight hummed, 'and I wasn't invited?'

'I never know where you are,' Shane pointed out, 'unless it's my couch, my shower, my _fridge_.'

'Hey, I apologised, _and _I went grocery shopping,' Knight said.

'You still ate all my food,' Shane muttered. He finally shut the door and turned to look down the short hallway. Maybe he could convince Knight to leave...

'Well, I haven't seen your unit in ages,' Knight clapped his hands together. 'I should say hello.'

'What? No!' Shane snapped and grabbed his arm. Knight turned to him, raising one eyebrow. 'What am I supposed to tell them?' Shane asked.

'That I turn up every now and then when I'm broken and bleeding and you heal me out of the kindness of your heart?' Knight offered.

_Or I let you in 'cause I'm fucking attracted to you, you bastard_, Shane thought.

Those thoughts wouldn't go down well, though, so Shane said, 'Just... how about you leave?'

'I'm hurt, Schofield,' Knight repeated.

'You are not,' the shorter man scowled. His frown deepened when he looked Knight over. 'You aren't injured,' he pointed out, 'at least nowhere I can see, so... why are you here?'

'Maybe I just wanted to say hello,' Knight shrugged.

'I'm sure you did,' Schofield muttered. 'What trouble are you in?'

'What? No trouble.' Shane levelled sceptical eyes on the bounty hunter. 'Honest,' Knight said, hands up. 'Just came to chat.'

'And...?'

'And maybe crash on your couch,' Knight smiled. 'And, you know, get some food.'

'I thought so,' Shane snorted. He glanced back down the hallway, fingers curling into fists. He _really _didn't want to explain this weird situation between him and Knight to his unit. 'Listen-'

'What's taking so long, handsome?' Mother called, suddenly appearing at the end of the hall.

Both she and Shane froze when she caught sight of Knight, who waved cheerily. 'Hello, Mother.'

'Knight,' she blinked. 'To what do we owe the pleasure?'

'My company is pleasure enough,' he said and grinned.

'Cheeky bastard,' Mother said. 'Well come on, grab a beer and sit your ass down. What have you been up to?'

'Blowing up this, destroying that,' Knight answered easily.

Shane groaned but followed them down the hallway.

When he re-entered the living room it was to find all the marines frozen, staring at Knight, and their partners looking around in confusion.

'Evening all,' Knight said easily.

'Um...' Riley hummed, 'what's he doing here?'

'It's a party, isn't it?' Knight said.

'A coming out party,' Checkmate corrected.

Shane froze as Knight's eyebrows went up. The bounty hunter turned to him, a smile playing on his lips.

Damn it. Shane really, really didn't need Knight's input on this.

But Knight was just nodding, looking at Shane with that same almost-smile.

'I see,' the taller man mused. 'So your captain finally came out, huh?'

The group stared at him.

'Wait, you knew?' Mother demanded. Knight nodded again. 'I didn't know,' she grumbled.

'Really?' Knight chuckled. 'You're not very good at reading people, are you?'

He flopped onto the couch beside Aaron, who was staring at him.

'Who's this?' Knight asked and jerked his head at the bartender while looking Shane's way. 'He doesn't look like a marine.'

'I'm not,' Aaron said. 'I'm a bartender.'

'Ah,' Knight mused. 'Schofield's boyfriend, then?'

Shane burned red while the marines laughed loudly. Aaron just raised an eyebrow. 'Sorry, but I think Shane prefers his men more hands-on.' He looked pointedly at Knight, who grinned.

'I see,' he repeated. 'Interesting.' He clapped his hands together and asked, 'Who's a guy gotta kill to get a beer around here?'

'Kitchen,' Shane muttered and practically ran from the room.

Knight chuckled and stood. 'I'll see if our favourite captain is okay.' He disappeared too and Aaron looked at Checkmate.

'Who's that?' he asked.

'Aloysius Knight,' she told him. 'Before my time, but he helped out on a clusterfuck.'

'Aloysius looked comfortable here,' Aaron said.

'He does,' Mother agreed and looked at the young man.

Aaron grinned. 'Our fearless leader gets more and more interesting the longer I know him.'

{oOo}

In the kitchen Shane was pacing. He didn't even notice Knight, who leaned against the fridge and folded his arms across his chest.

'You alright there?' the bounty hunter asked.

Schofield jumped and turned to glare at him.

'What?' Knight asked with a smile.

'I can't believe you already know,' Schofield said.

'It's not that hard to work out,' Knight shrugged.

'You couldn't have told me?' Shane demanded and scowled when Knight laughed.

'Sorry, you had to figure it out yourself,' the Black Knight shrugged again. 'You know; soul-searching and all that crap.'

Shane sighed and crossed the room. He yanked on the fridge handle and glared at Knight until the taller man moved aside.

'What's the problem?' Knight asked. 'Looks like your merry band are okay with it.'

'They are,' Shane said and pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge. He pushed it into Knight's hands. 'They were shocked but accepted it.'

'I coulda told you that,' Knight said, twisting the cap from the beer and taking a swig. 'So... Aaron, huh?'

'He's just a friend,' Shane groaned. 'Why do you all think I'm sleeping with him?'

'Because he isn't a marine and you two seem pretty chummy,' Knight said.

'He's the first person I... came out to,' Shane admitted. 'He's a bartender at the pub we all go to. I thought telling a stranger I was gay would help me work up to telling my unit.'

Knight nodded slowly, sipping his beer again. 'I can see how that would help.'

They fell into silence, Shane staring at the wall and Knight at him. Finally the taller man shrugged one shoulder and turned.

'Back to the party,' he threw over his shoulder before disappearing.

Shane groaned and turned to thump his head against the fridge. It was going to be a long night.

{oOo}

Knight was charming, Shane had to admit that. He was also a bastard. He instantly had all the women loving him, including Mother, Checkmate, _and _May, Checkmate's girlfriend. The men were equally charmed, listening to his various jobs with Rufus, and asking all kinds of questions.

Shane sat on the chair furthest away from the bounty hunter, sipping his beer and only talking when asked a direct question. About an hour after Knight appeared Aaron dropped into the seat beside him and grinned widely.

'What?' the marine asked.

'So... Aloysius, huh?' Shane snorted. 'What?'

'I don't know if anyone calls him that,' Shane admitted. 'Maybe Rufus.'

'His pilot,' Aaron nodded.

'And best friend.'

'Mm,' the bartender hummed and leaned back. He sipped from his bottle of smirnoff slowly, smiling when Shane looked at him. 'What?'

'You have something to say; say it,' Shane muttered.

'What makes you think I have something to say?' When Shane rolled his eyes, Aaron chuckled. 'Alright,' he said. 'Aloysius.'

'What about him?'

'Well... what's the deal there?' Aaron probed.

'There isn't a deal,' Shane frowned in confusion. 'We worked together about two years ago. Fourteen months ago he showed up on my doorstep with a dislocated arm and a stab wound to the stomach. I patched him up, let him stay the night, and he was gone by the time I woke up. It's pretty much the same thing every time.'

'Mm,' Aaron hummed again.

'He turns up every few weeks,' Shane shrugged and drained his beer.

'And you just let him in?' Aaron asked.

'Of course.'

'Why "of course"?'

Shane turned to look at him, both eyebrows raised. 'What are you doing, Aaron?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're fishing for...'

'For...?' Aaron smiled.

'I don't know,' Shane admitted, '_something_.'

'True,' Aaron nodded, 'I'm definitely fishing. I got rods and everything.'

Shane rolled his eyes. 'For what, exactly?' he asked.

Aaron's eyes left Shane and settled on Knight, who was perched on the arm of the couch beside Mother. He was talking to her, Checkmate, and Jordan- Book's fiancée- all of them laughing.

'Aaron?' Shane asked. The blonde turned to grin at him. 'What?' Shane demanded, growing frustrated.

'He's good-looking,' Aaron commented suddenly.

Shane blinked. 'Who? Knight?' Aaron nodded. 'So what if he is?'

'Aha!' Aaron practically shouted, drawing attention to the two. When he just sat, one finger pointed at Shane, the others went back to their various conversations.

'What?' Shane hissed.

'You agree with me!'

'What?'

'He's attractive,' Aaron said, grinning smugly.

Shane frowned, his confusion deepening. Aaron glanced back at Knight and Shane said, 'What? He's attractive, so what?'

'Well...'

'Well...?'

'He's your type, isn't he?' Aaron asked.

Shane blinked. 'I... I didn't say that,' he stuttered.

Aaron grinned. 'Oh come _on_.'

'He's good-looking, that's all,' Shane muttered and turned away.

'You totally want him,' Aaron giggled.

'You're such a child,' Shane murmured.

'You _want _him,' Aaron repeated. 'That's why you always let him stay, why you take care of him when he does.'

Shane sighed.

'Tall, dark and handsome indeed,' Aaron hummed. Knight was tall- a good 6"2, he was definitely gorgeous, and his dark hair was short, tousled like he'd just rolled out of bed.

'There's nothing there, Aaron,' Shane told him.

'_That's _why you didn't go home with that guy last night,' Aaron continued, ignoring the marine. 'You want Delicious Aloysius.'

'Oh God, I hate you,' Shane snapped. 'Delicious Aloysius, are you serious?'

'Damn serious,' Aaron grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Shane stood. 'We're not having this conversation.'

'You like him!' Aaron sing-songed.

Shane gritted his teeth and stormed into the kitchen, the blonde laughing behind him.

'What's wrong with Scarecrow?' Mother asked.

Turning, Aaron said, 'Just pointing our some truths that our dear captain doesn't want to admit.'

Mother raised an eyebrow but Aaron was silent. 'Okay...' she mused. 'I'll go check on him.'

'No, Aloysius should,' Aaron said before she could stand.

'Knight?' she questioned.

The Black Knight grinned at Aaron. 'Be back in a minute.'

Aaron smiled smugly as the bounty hunter went after Shane.

'What are you planning?' Mother asked when Knight had disappeared.

'Nothing,' Aaron said, face a picture of innocence.

Mother snorted and sipped her bourbon. 'I seriously doubt that.'

Aaron just winked.

{oOo}

'So...' Knight said when he slid into the kitchen, 'what was that?'

'What was what?' Shane grunted from near the sink.

'You and Blondie had an argument,' Knight said.

'His name's Aaron.'

Knight held his hands up. 'My apologies.' He looked Shane over. 'You okay?'

'Fine,' Shane muttered. He wasn't _fine_. He was far from _fine_. He'd hidden his true sexuality his entire life. He'd later hidden his attraction to Aloysius Knight for years. And Aaron- freaking _Aaron_- had spotted it after an hour. Was Shane really that transparent? Did anyone else know? Did _Knight _know?

'You sure about that?' Knight asked.

'Yup.'

Knight snorted. 'See, I don't think you are,' he said and stepped closer, pushing off the doorway he'd been leaning against. 'I think Blondie- sorry, _Aaron_- guessed something about you that you didn't want anyone knowing.'

Shane's head whipped up, blue eyes hidden by Oakleys resting on Knight. 'What?'

Knight smiled broadly as he got closer. 'Come on, _Shane_,' he said, and really Shane's name shouldn't sound _that _good coming from Knight's lips, 'I'm not blind.'

'B-Blind?' Shane stuttered.

Knight tilted his head and said, 'I'm a professional liar, _Shane_.'

'Uh... y-yeah, I got that,' Shane said, and cursed silently when he stuttered _again_.

'I can tell when people are lying to me,' Knight said.

He moved even closer until Shane had to back up, and when his back hit the wall he swallowed thickly.

'I'm not blind, Shane,' Knight repeated as he stopped, only a small gap between them.

'Why do you keep saying my name?' Shane asked.

Knight smiled, warmly this time, and reached out. His warm hand cupped Shane's cheek and the marine gaped openly. '_Shane_,' he repeated before closing the distance between them.

His lips were warm, wet, and tasted like bourbon and... _Knight_. A sound somewhere between a gasp and a groan escaped Shane's lips, and before he could properly get into the kiss Knight drew back.

'Uh... w-what?' was all Shane could say.

Knight smirked. 'You let me in, no matter my situation, and let me crash the night. I'm not an idiot; I've seen the way you look at him.'

'Uh... r-right.' Knight chuckled. 'Wait, since when are you gay?' Shane asked.

'I'm not,' Knight said, 'I'm an equal opportunist. Doesn't matter what equipment you have, I love it all.'

Shane snorted and shook his head. 'Why am I evenly remotely surprised by that?'

'No idea,' Knight shrugged and tugged Shane in for another kiss.

As first kisses went (or was it second kisses?) it was pretty damn good. Shane's stomach was fluttering and heat was quickly pooling in his gut and... lower. There had been none of this with his past girlfriends, not even with Libby. A feeling of... everything being right, and good, and just _amazing_.

Of course Shane wasn't going to tell Aloysius that. The man's head was big enough already. He looked like he knew, though, when they broke apart and he smiled at the dazed look Shane was sporting.

'Kissed many men?' he asked.

'Yeah,' Shane answered simply. 'Had sex with plenty, too.'

'Oh yeah? Sex can mean a lot of things, Shane,' Aloysius said. 'Ever fucked a guy?'

'N-No,' Shane stuttered, images of doing that with _Knight _racing through his mind.

'Want to?' Knight asked.

'God yes,' Shane answered honestly.

'Good,' Aloysius said and kissed him again.

Shane was completely okay with that. He was even okay with his marines watching from the doorway.

He was _not _okay with Aaron and Mother whistling, spurring the others on. Shane tore himself away from Knight to yell at them, though he was barely heard through the wolf-whistles, claps, and cheers. Knight just laughed and wrapped an arm around Shane's neck. With one last kiss he dragged the marine back into the living room and to the party, grinning while Shane blushed.

The night continued much the same way; the marines and civilians- usually led by Aaron or Mother- giggling, whistling, and teasing, while Knight kissed and touched Shane until the captain was sure he was going to mount the other man right there, his guests be damned.

There was a lot to work out, yes; conversations to have and feelings to explore. But at the moment, sitting with his friends, Aloysius' arm wrapped around him and body pressed tight, Shane was feeling pretty good.

Coming out had never been so much fun.

Aaron leaned over and whispered, 'Told you so.'

'Shut up,' Shane hissed.

Beside him, Aloysius chuckled.

* * *

"_I can take it_

_We walked around in your city lights,_

'_Cause it makes me who I am_

_I burned it all and I'll do it right_

'_Cause I'll never burn away,_

_I'll steal the blood from your city nights_

'_Cause it makes me who I am"_

_- Gerard Way [My Chemical Romance]_

* * *

{THE END}

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that is the end of my second Schofield fic. I had so much fun with the Easter exchange, it was great, and the fandom got some awesome stories and art out of it. I basically took my persons' comments "likes coming out scenes and angst" and ran with that.

Anywho, thanks for reading.

Cheers,

{IbegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
